Sensor platforms may include a plurality of sensors to detect various objects or events in a local or wide geographic area. For example, a drone flying over a land mass may be equipped with an infrared sensor and a camera to detect objects that are visible, as well as heat signatures of objects that may be covered. The drone may provide the detections to a command station that can analyze the information and determine a course of action.
Presently, multiple sensor platforms may be utilized at any given moment, but the range and availability of these platforms is limited. The limited range and availability of the sensors prevents detection of some objects or events that would otherwise be desirable to observe, and can lead to providing incomplete information to a war fighter, as well as providing information at a time that is too late for the war fighter to act on.